


Not giving up

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Just a Slum Girl? Not quite ;) [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Budding Love, Converting Twist, Determination, F/F, F/M, Feelings Jams, Hiding, M/M, Multi, Subjuggulators, gaining trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Jane turn to their moirails to discuss feelings and meanings to recently occurred events and Dave is determined to convince Jade of who she is. It will take work but after a while (few weeks), something happens to make Jade possibly change her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jane was sleeping in her tent, she was using her cloak as a blanket and her breathing was still.

A twig snapped outside her tent and her bright blue eyes snapped open. Another twig snapped, by the entrance and Jane sat up and grabbed her gold trident with a pale blue sapphire on the non-pronged end.

Dirk entered the tent and saw Jane with her weapon poised at him. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Woah, Jane, it's just me" he said gently.  
Jane exhaled and lowered her weapon, allowing Dirk to come over and enter her pillow and blanket nest.

"you ok, Janey? You've been in here on your own all day" He said softly, wrapping his arms around her.  
She leant into his embrace, resting her head on his chest "I've just been thinking that's all....trying to figure some stuff out"  
"what kind of stuff? Surely it can't be that bad that you can't tell your moirail?"  
"....can I still tell you when it involves Roxy?" she whispered  
"Jane, you should know by now you can tell me anything" he smiled  
"....Roxy kissed me" 

Dirk secretly smirked to himself, he knew his sister had the biggest crush on Jane, and he had told her to act on this. He was delighted to hear she had done so.

"she kissed you, huh" said Dirk, trying to keep his voice concerned, but it was hard  
"yeah....what does that mean?!" she asked  
"Janey....Janey Janey Janey....I hate to tell you this but I think my sister may have a flush crush on you" Dirk laughed slightly  
"oh shit~" groaned Jane  
"what's wrong?" frowned Dirk

Jane mumbled something incoherent into her hands.  
"sorry Janey, didn't catch that" whispered Dirk  
"I said it's going to be bloody hard shaking these feelings I have now I know that" repeated Jane  
"and what feelings are these?" asked Dirk  
"...I think I have flushed feelings for Roxy" confessed Jane  
"I won't tell her" Dirk promised, smiling widely  
"...pale for you" smiled Jane  
"pale for you too" he smiled back  
"and you can't tell my parents either because I don't know if my....preference is even legal in Prospit or not" said Jane sternly  
"would I?" grinned Dirk  
\--

Jake was loosing arrow after arrow at an innocent tree trunk. He was doing this to vent some frustration. Not at anyone else. But at himself. 

He was frustrated because he hadn't bloody figured out why Dirk had kissed him on the cheek. He absolutely refused to consider the idea that Dirk was gay because   
a) he was pretty buggering sure he, himself, was not.  
b) he had no idea if it was even allowed in either of their kingdoms.

A throwing knife suddenly whizzed past his ear and stuck itself in the tree trunk above Jake's ten or so arrows. Jake whirled round to meet the mischievous pink eyes of his moirail, Roxy.

"Gadzooks Roxy! You gave me such a fright!" exclaimed Jake  
"aww I'm sorry Jakey" pouted Roxy 

Jake sighed and his face softened into a kind smile as he hugged Roxy.

"no matter, but anyway, what can I do for my jolly fine lass of a moirail?" he asked   
"Well~" Roxy drew out the word for effect "a lil birdy told me my oldest brother kissed you, is this true?" grinned Roxy   
Jake rolled his eyes and blushed at the question "perhaps he did, perhaps he didn't, so what?"  
"because if he did then he's obviously flushed for you" shrugged Roxy 

Jake accidentally loosed the arrow he'd knocked to his bowstring and it went flying off deep into the trees

"bollocks" he cursed, then turned back to Roxy "what do you mean flushed for me?"  
Roxy giggled "well duh~ if he's flushed for you, he wants you to be his matesprite!"  
"preposterous..." muttered Jake "there's no way your brother, your....brave, kind....handsome....stoic prick of a brother is flushed for a dork like me"  
"you don't know that" smiled Roxy   
"well...no but there's no way I'd ever be flushed back" he insisted   
"yeah. Ok then. And you didn't just call him handsome" said Roxy sarcastically 

Jake looked at her for a second before throwing his bow down and putting his head in his hands   
"Fuuuuuck......I'm gay aren't I?" he groaned   
"As the fourth of July" confirmed Roxy, grinning like a Cheshire cat   
"damn....well...Until I sort this mess out you cannot, /cannot/, tell my parents about this, ok?"

Roxy came over and put her hands on Jake's shoulders 

"Jakey, would I do that to you?" she asked, deadly serious   
"I....no, you wouldn't" Jake smiled slightly   
"Exactly" she grinned   
"but wait a minute...which 'little birdy' told you Dirk kissed me?" frowned Jake   
"the very same little birdy that actually did kiss you" smirked Roxy   
"damn it strider....." groaned Jake, burying his face in Roxy's hair 

Roxy giggled and hugged him tight.

"if it makes you feel better, I've know about his thing for you for ages" she whispered 

Jake just groaned again while his moirail howled with laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade, Dave, determination, slowly gaining trust and a few other things mixed in for good measure.

Jade was coming back from the river, where she had been bathing with Bec on lookout. She was heading back to her campsite when she noticed a fire's reddish glow and the smells of cooking coming from up ahead.

From her camp.

She looked at Bec then looked back to the glow in front of them. Someone was in her campsite. She silently fitted an arrow to her crossbow and heard it click unto place.

She and Bec crept forward, barely making a sound. The pair entered the clearing and saw a figure knelt by the fire, the figure had a pair of bright red wings and short blonde hair.

She took another step forward and a twig snapped. The figure turned and saw Jade and stood slowly. Jade immediately recognised Dave and lowered her crossbow, an exasperated look on her face.

"oh, pretty boy, it's you" she sighed  
"it would seem so" replied Dave  
"why are you here?" she asked  
"I'm not giving up on you. Nor am I leaving you alone until I've convinced you I'm telling the truth" he said gently, coming over to her  
"....I suppose I'll play along for now. But I have a lot of questions, in that case"  
"I'll do my best to answer them" smiled Dave

Jade went over to her things and put her crossbow away. She turned back to Dave, who was having his hand licked by Bec.  
"Bec's very sweet" commented the prince  
"hang on, you know Bec?" frowned Jade  
"ah, looks like another thing I'll have to explain, but first, are you hungry?" he asked 

She looked at the pot of stew cooking over the fire and her stomach rumbled. She looked at Dave.

"starving" she smiled slightly  
Dave smiled and moved to dish up dinner.

That night, Jade asked many questions and Dave gave many answers. He explained how both his own and Jade's parents believed she had been stolen as a baby. He explained that Bec was actually an animal spirit who had been sent to track down and then protect Jade as she grew up. Bec then proved this by using telepathy to show Jade early memories of herself.

By the time Dave left, Jade knew both Dave's name, as opposed to her nickname 'pretty boy', and the truth about her dog.  
\--

Over the next few days and weeks, Dave answered many more of Jade's questions, at least, as well as he could, given he himself had only been a baby when she was stolen. He could tell her about the reason both royal families from Derse and Prospit in the human realm, it made Jade happy and a little touched to know her family were so eager to find her.  
\--

After about a month, Dave had started introducing Jade to Jake, Jane and John, and even his brother and sisters. Jade clicked with all of them really quickly and Dave heavily suspected it was because A) she was interacting with her own kind for the first time in her life, and B) she was very much believing Dave was telling the truth by now.  
\--

Soon enough, Jade was eager to meet her parents and she and Dave had grown quite close.

It was early afternoon and they were sat by the fire at Jade's camp. Suddenly, Jade spoke.

"You'll be glad to know you've convinced me" she said calmly, staring at her knees  
Dave looked at her, slightly surprised "really?"  
She looked up at him and nodded, smiling  
Dave smiled widely too and hugged her quickly  
"I'd....I'd like to meet my parents" Jade continued  
"of course, of course you can, I'll take you to them right now. God, Jade, this is wonderful" he murmured

His head suddenly turned in the direction of yelling and....to Jade's confusion, honking? coming towards them. Dave looked grim and he stood up, drawing his katana.

"Jade...get up" he said quietly  
Jade did so "what is it?" she whispered  
Dave was silent for a moment "quickly and quietly, come with me"

Jade grabbed Dave's hand and he scooped her up, flying them both into the lower branches of a tree.

A group of people, obviously fae from the deep purple wings on their backs, but had grey skin and horns, entered the clearing. Jade felt Dave tense up behind her and she looked behind her. He was looking straight at her, red eyes wide. She frowned, her expression asking a question: what?

'your eyes and hands are glowing' he mouthed  
Jade looked down and shit he was right about her hands. Bright green....well, energy was surrounding them. Jade's eyes strayed to the fae trolls below her. 

The biggest, obviously the leader, was looking around the clearing.  
"come out little motherfucker, we won't motherfucking hurt you" he called, almost sweetly  
Jade's heart jolted when he roared "NOT MOTHERFUCKING MUCH ANYWAY!"

The glow of her hands intensified and she looked at Dave, panic all over her face. They were going to be spotted, very probably killed, and all because of her.

She was so scared and worried that she didn't notice Dave pulling her into his arms until all she could see was the red cloth of his tunic. She could hear the trolls still roaring and honking and yelling below her, but then she heard Dave whisper, almost inaudibly, "don't listen to them...just take deep breaths and focus on me."

Jade figured this could be the only way the pair of them got out of this alive, so she slowly started taking deep (and shakey) breaths. In doing so, she began realising just how...comforting Dave's scent was. It was cinnamony and warm and very very calming. Jade wondered how she hadn't noticed it before.

She heard the uproar below grow fainter and she looked down, holding her breath. She exhaled explosively when they were gone. Adrenaline was coursing through her and Dave gently tilted her chin to look at him.

"you really trust me, don't you?"  
"what do you mean?" frowned Jade  
"you did everything I instructed without question, that shows a lot of faith" he smiled softly  
"well....what can I say? I feel safe with you" she whispered 

Dave smiled wider and held her tighter  
"you're shaking" he murmured  
"no shit" she said half sarcastically

Dave chuckled and flew her down from the tree, helping her land on her feet. He then took her hands in his and pulled her close again.

"would you mind if I helped you move camp? After what just happened, I'm not ok with you being so exposed" he said gently  
Jade sighed "can't have you worrying about me, can I pretty boy?" she smiled  
"heheh, back to that name?" he asked  
"yes. Ok, I'll move camp, but only if you-"  
"I'll take you to see your parents tomorrow, I swear" he promised  
"deal" she agreed 

It took them a while to find a spot that was secret enough for Dave's liking, but when they did, it was a fair-sized, fairly warm cave behind a waterfall. Dave helped Jade get a fire going and set up her bed. It was dark by the time they got this done and Dave wanted to be back before his parents got worried.

Jade caught his wrist before he left "Dave?"  
He turned back and smiled at her "yes?"  
"...who were those people? Earlier today?"  
"I don't know...but they were looking for you and I didn't like it. I'll ask my father when I get back"  
"or I could ask mine tomorrow" smiled Jade  
"yes, you could" smiled Dave, turning back and hugging Jade one more time.

He looked at her for a long moment then brushed a loose piece of her hair begin her ear.  
"you've come so far since the day we first met. I'm really glad I didn't give up on you"  
"I'm delighted you didn't too" smiled Jade

**Author's Note:**

> 2ND JULY 2016
> 
> HEAR YE HEAR YE! ATTENTION ALL YOU WONDERFUL READERS! Xx
> 
> Enjoy reading and rereading this series while you still can, because very soon I shall be deleting and rewriting them, hopefully making them even more enjoyable for you! (:


End file.
